The Mysterious Island
The Mysterious Island is a quest that can be ventured by any Rune Knight. This quest has three possible outcomes. Your knight can gain a random amount of MP or Rune Power points or your knight will acquire a random Item. This is the only quest where you are able to get Upgrade Items. Transcript (Rune Knight) came to a lake in the course of the voyage. All of a sudden, a small unattended boat came up to (Rune Knight)! It looked as if the boat was asking (Rune Knight) to get on. (Rune Knight) then decided to get on the boat. The boat started to move by itself, carrying (Rune Knight) to an island in the middle of the lake. The island, full of flowers and birds was a beautiful sight to behold. Outcome 1 There was a tall tree on the island. Mysterious voice: '''Oh, I have a guest... All of a sudden, the voice came out of nowhere. (Rune Knight) couldn't find anyone. '''Mysterious voice: Over here... The voice came from the tall tree. (Rune Knight) looked at the tree. (Rune Knight): (Did you speak? It can't be.) As (Rune Knight) looked closer, there was an old man near the roots. However, he was hardly human, as his body was merged into the tree. Old Man: You are a Rune Knight, aren't you? I seldom see a Knight over here. Ten years since the last... No, maybe less? I can't remember... No big deal. Ten years and one day make no differences to me... As you can see, I'm not well enough to welcome guests. So instead, I'll teach you the Rune Power I learned at the root of this tree. (Rune Knight) suspiciously looked at the old man. Then... Old Man: I used to be a Rune Knight. I was so tired of fighting that I came here. I have been here even since. As (Rune Knight) started to look interested, the old man started to tell his story Old Man: It's hard to see how other people think. It's even harder for non-humans. But you should never give up your effort to understand it. This is the only way you can master the Rune Power. I have been here for hundreds of years, however, I still don't understand what this tree is thinking about... After the story, the old man closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep. (Rune Knight) left quietly. Hearing about the Rune Power, (Rune Knight) gained Rune Power by X points. Outcome 2 Suddenly, a large number of maidens appeared out of nowhere. The maidens presented (Rune Knight) with glorious food and brilliant song and dance. (Rune Knight) stayed overnight on that paradise-like island. The next morning, (Rune Knight) gave thanks to one of the maidens and bid farewell. Maiden: 'You have only stayed one night. You can stay here forever, if you would like... However, (Rune Knight) refused the offer. When (Rune Knight) came back from the small island, (Rune Knight) was surprised to know that two weeks had already passed. '(Rune Knight): If I had accepted, I would have... (Rune Knight) started to head back in a hurry. Having stayed on the island, (Rune Knight) gained X MP points. Outcome 3 There was a huge idol on the island. (Rune Knight) decided to check out the idol. It was something from a different religion. However, no evil could be sensed from it. (Rune Knight) offered a flower to the forgotten God out of respect. Just then, something fell from the eye of the idol. It was the (Item)! (Rune Knight) obtained (Item).Category:Quests